


Netflix? Who is she?

by poisonouswalrus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluff is all around us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonouswalrus/pseuds/poisonouswalrus
Summary: Kara forgoes a night in with Lena when it snows. Lena isn't an outdoor person. But she's a Kara person so of course she goes out in the cold, hard snow





	Netflix? Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/gifts).



> What up I'm from south Texas and don't know what snow is

Kara is flying high above the city with a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand and a kale salad in the other when she feels it. 

 

At first, she thinks she’s imagining things. Maybe it was just some precipitation from a low hanging cloud she accidentally brushed against.

 

But no, there it was again. She definitely felt something that time.

 

She stops flying, choosing to instead hover above the city as she looks around. She waits.

 

A huge smile stretches across her face as she see it, just a couple of feet away from her. A single snowflake. Another snowflake starts falling, and another, and another. Kara extends the hand with the kale salad, giggling when a snowflake lands on her wrist. It melts quickly, but it brings Kara great joy nonetheless.

 

When another snowflake lands on her nose, she can no longer contain her excitement and flies as fast as she can (without creating a sonic boom) towards Lena’s apartment.

 

A couple of seconds later, she’s clumsily landing on the balcony, boots crunching the very thin blanket of snow that’s already started to gather. She opens the window and walks into the apartment. She finds Lena curled up in an armchair, covered in at least three blankets, and reading a book.

 

“It’s snowing!!!” She exclaims with a grin at her girlfriend.

 

Lena smiles adoringly at her. “Is that why our dinner looks like it’s been through a hurricane?” She asks.

 

Kara looks down at the long-forgotten food in her hands. The bag of Chinese takeout did indeed look like it had been through a hurricane. The bag was completely empty save for a single fortune cookie. Meanwhile, the plastic carry out container that held Lena’s kale salad was twisted and contorted beyond recognition.

 

She meets Lena’s eyes sheepishly. “I got excited. I love the snow.”

 

Lena sets the book down, stands, and walks over to where Kara is standing. “That’s okay, I can order some more and we can snuggle and watch something on Netflix while the food gets here.” She takes the ruined food from Kara’s hands, kisses her cheek, and heads to the kitchen to throw the items away. 

 

Kara frowns at her. “You want to stay in?”

 

Lena looks back quizzically. “Darling, you love staying in and watching movies.” 

 

Kara walks up to Lena, pouting. “But it’s snowing!!!” 

 

“Exactly, it is snowing, it is cold, and it will undoubtedly be wet at some point as well,” Lena says as she throws away the food.

 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena. “You’ve got it all wrong, Lena. It’s snowing! Snowball fights and snow angels and snowmen! Imagine all the people who are experiencing snow for the first time! This is amazing!”

 

Lena leans into Kara’s embrace. “So you want to go out in the snow?” Kara’s excitement is palpable. Lena sighs with a smile as she turns to face Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Fine,” she relents. Kara’s face splits into a wide smile. 

 

Ten minutes later, Kara is tugging along her girlfriend, who insisted on wearing a parka, outside. “I don’t even know where you got that parka, honestly. It’s not even that cold outside,” she comments.

 

“Kara, love, you don’t  _ get  _ hot or cold. You’ll never think it’s cold outside. Your secret headquarters with your cousin is in the middle of an icy wasteland,” Lena grumbles.

 

The street is full of snow, the sun partially hidden behind the clouds. Kara lets go of Lena to bask in the full glory that is winter. She turns back to see Lena warily studying the snow, still on the steps to the apartment complex. Kara reaches down, scoops up some snow, compresses it, and lightly tosses it at Lena, hitting her in the thigh. Lena looks at Kara as if she had just sprouted a second head.

 

“You threw snow at me,” she says.

 

“It’s called a snowball, Lena! Come on, release your inner child!” She calls, figuring she can help give Lena the childhood she never had. 

 

“I don’t know, Kara…” Lena trails off. Then she squints, looking behind Kara. “What is that?”

 

Kara turns. “I don’t see-” Suddenly, a snowball hits Kara on her neck. She turns back to glare at her girlfriend. “Oh, you’re going to get it now!” Kara starts jogging towards her. Lena laughs, running off the steps and down the street. Kara catches up to her and wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, lifting her up and spinning her around until they both fall to the ground. She doesn’t mean for Lena to fall directly on top of her, but it happens and she’s not complaining. 

 

“See? Snow isn’t so bad,” Kara teases. 

 

Lena leans down, inches away from her lips. “I don’t know. I’m still pretty cold.”

 

Kara raises her head to meet Lena’s lips. “What about now?” She asks when she’s pulled away.

 

Lena’s face is thoughtful. “That’s a little better.” She lays her head down on Kara’s chest. 

 

The snow around Kara’s body is starting to melt. “This parka is excessive, Lena.” 

 

“Well it is  _ now _ . Your body heat is starting to make me sweat.”

 

“So you’re saying that I’m hot?”

 

Lena swats at her, quickly presses their lips together, and starts to get up. 

 

Kara follows suit, standing up. She feels the snow melting through her light jacket. “Ugh, my back is wet.” She looks at Lena with a pout, only to find her girlfriend wearing a smirk that says  _ I told you so _ . “Come on, you can’t deny that this is beautiful.” She gestures towards the snow-filled landscape. 

 

Lena doesn’t look away from Kara. “Oh, the view is simply stunning.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes, secretly feeling pleased. “Come on, I want to show you what the park looks like.” She holds out her hand.

 

Lena entwines her fingers with Kara’s, letting herself be lead towards the park.

 

When they reach the park, Kara turns just in time to see Lena’s awestruck face. Light is reflecting off of the snow, not quite bright enough to need sunglasses, but bright enough that Lena has to squint. Snow covers  _ everything _ . The trees, benches, even the statue of Supergirl had some snow on it. 

 

“There was this one time that my parents took me up north on Krypton. They were there for diplomatic reasons of course, but it was snowing. It wasn’t the same as Earth’s snow; it smelled different and it was harder. But as soon as my parents finished with what they needed to do, they took me to this place, kind of like a park, and suddenly, they weren’t people carrying the burdens of the House of El. They were just my mom and dad. I wanted it to become a family tradition. Go up there every year. But the next year the whole thing with my aunt happened and the year after that...well. I was sent away. When I got to Earth and saw snow for the first time, it reminded me of those times. I know I shouldn’t, but I like to remember them how I knew them. Not who they actually where, I guess,” Kara admits.

 

Lena squeezes her hand. “I understand, love.”

 

They walk through the park in silence. “You know, this could be  _ our  _ tradition.” Lena says.

 

“Lena Luthor? Wanting to be in the snow? Impossible,” Kara says jokingly.

 

Lena playfully shoves her shoulder. “Hey Kara?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?”


End file.
